


The Bait

by JassyK12



Series: Dramas with the Eleventh Doctor Who [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: The Doctor has a dream warning him of possible dangers... will it come true?





	1. The Dream...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show Doctor Who, nor do I own the characters The Eleventh Doctor, River Song, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, Cybermen or the Silence. The show and its characters belong to the BBC. No copyright infringement intended.

The Doctor sat in a chair and found he was strapped down to it. He couldn’t move. He had tape around his mouth so he couldn’t talk. The Doctor wasn’t sure how long he had stayed this way- he’d only just woken up. Now he wished he hadn’t woke up as he saw a Cyberman standing in front of him.   
“What do you want?” The Doctor mumbled through the tape. The Cyberman looked at him blankly before replying psychically to his question: “you are being held hostage.” The Doctor gulped. “Hostage to who? What is this? I’m in a war?” he asked, voice again muffled by the tape. “You will see, Doctor. Yes we are in battle with an old enemy. Frankly we don’t care if you survive. We need to survive,” the Cyberman said. “Thanks for that,” the Doctor replied.   
Just then the door behind the Cyberman opened and Amy and Rory were thrown in. They too were tied with their hands behind their backs and tape over their mouths. Amy looked up in horror at the Doctor who could only look at her helplessly. “Let them go!” The Doctor demanded through his taped mouth. “Not until we give you over,” the Cyberman replied. “Give is over? To who?” The Doctor asked.   
The Cyberman just stared blankly at him before the door opened once again behind him. This time the Doctor saw a long shadow appear in the floor, and he gulped when he saw who was standing at the door.   
Before he could react, he heard Rory’s voice calling his name. “Doctor!” Rory cried, shaking the Doctor roughly in effort to wake him up. “Rory, what happened?” The Doctor asked after jerking awake. “I was dreaming and… you’re not tied up,” the Doctor said in surprise and relief. Rory gave him a quizzical look. “No I’m not. What were you dreaming about?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“Where’s Amy?” the Doctor asked as he got up. He had been lying on the floor and sat down in it as he felt like he had a headache. “I’m here Doctor,” Amy replied as she stood behind Rory. “Here. Have some water. You were knocked out when we came down this morning. We figured you must have hit your head whilst fixing the Tardis last night and knocked yourself out,” Amy told him as she handed him a cup of water which he took gratefully. “Thanks Amelia,” The Doctor said. “So? What was the dream?” Rory wanted to know. “Hopefully nothing,” the Doctor said. Before he could get up to go to the console, there was a loud bang, and Amy and Rory fell on top of him. “Aargh! Doctor, what’s going on?” Amy cried as she helped The Doctor and Rory get up. The Doctor staggered to the console as the lights flashed crazily and the whole room spun as the Tardis moved through space. “Were being towed!” The Doctor exclaimed in horror as he looked at the monitor screen. “Towed? By Who?” Rory asked as he and Amy held onto the rails for support. “I don’t know, but imagine a big claw has got a grip of the Tardis. When we stop, don’t go out until I’ve checked it’s safe!” The Doctor told them over the roar of the Tardis as it was dragged through space and time.   
Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the Tardis stopped with a shudder and everything was still and quiet once more. The three travellers looked at each other and the Doctor held a finger to his lips.   
“Ssh,” he said softly before making his way quietly to the Tardis doors. With a deep breath, he opened the door. When he did he saw something he wasn’t expecting to see. “Ah,” he said. “Hello, I do believe you’re towing my ship.” As soon as he finished talking, a strong arm appeared through the door and knocked the Doctor out cold once again.


	2. The hostage situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio are taken onboard the enemy's ship- will they escape?

This time, when the Doctor woke, he really was tied down in his chair. Should’ve listened to the Dream, he thought as he mentally kicked himself. This time he was in a room surrounded by Cybermen. “Why are you surprised, Doctor?” One of them asked psychically. “We did try to warn you,” he added. “Leave my friends alone. Just take me,” the Doctor told them. “We need all three,” the Cyberman told him simply before the door opened and Amy and Rory were thrown in, struggling against their bonds.  
“So who are you fighting with?” the Doctor mentally asked the Cyberman. “You will see,” the Cyberman answered, before an alarm could be heard. “Intruders in level five,” one of the Cybermen said. “Intruders at level six. One more floor and they will be here,” the Cyberman said. “Let them come. We have what we need,” the Cyberman closest to the Doctor replied. The Doctor watched in horror as the door opened and in stepped three members of the alien race that the Cybermen were fighting with… the Silence.  
“You have the Doctor,” the Silence hissed telepathically. The Cybermen nodded and roughly pushed the Doctors chair towards the Silence. “In return you will spare our race,” the Cybermen said to the Silence. “That was the deal,” the Silence agreed. Amy cried out through the tape covering her mouth. “We will take them too and destroy them. You are safe,” the Silence hissed before two of them grabbed Amy and Rory and pulled all three of them out of the room, down a long corridor and then finally in their space ship.  
But as soon as they left the trio in a small room, the Doctor winked at Amy. He had a plan to escape.


	3. SOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor sends for help...

Just as the Doctor was feeling hopeless about the situation, he suddenly had an idea. As soon as they were left alone, he managed to discreetly get hold of the sonic. He had been tied up so many times throughout his long life that getting out of the knots were easy enough for him. But he didn’t want anyone to know he had escaped just yet. So he flicked on a couple of buttons on his Sonic, and was satisfied when a low humming sound could be heard. He was sending a message- an SOS message…

Meanwhile, Dr River Song was reading a science book in her cell. She had just had breakfast and was ready to begin another day in her cell when she heard a soft humming sound emerging from her chest of drawers. She knew that sound. She got up from her bed and opened her drawer and took out her own Sonic. SOS was the message she was receiving and she knew it was from the Doctor. With a smile, she grabbed her gun and hallucinogenic lipstick and began packing.   
Once more she used her tricks and escaped from her cell before the guards came. Once free, River grabbed a ride on a space hopper, which was a space taxi cab. Then she made her way towards the space ship of the Silence…


	4. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River arrives to help... can she save the Doctor Amy and Rory?

Onboard the spaceship of the Silence, the Silence were experiencing a security breach. “What is wrong?” One of them hissed. “Intruder alert. We have ten of our race onboard… we must stop the intruder while recruiting more Silence,” another Silence hissed. “Our communications been hijacked,” the first Silence hissed. “Then we must fight to the death,” the Silence told him.   
Meanwhile, River was onboard the ship after scrambling the wires of the ships motherboard. She then shot at least five Silence before making her way up to the floor where the Doctor, Rory and Amy were on. River jumped out from corners taking the Silence by surprise a much as she could. Finally she shot one last Silence before she found the Doctor lying on his chair and Amy and Rory tied up helplessly next to him. River untied them and they embraced before the captain of the ship entered the room. “We come unarmed,” it hissed. “We will let you go if you will let us go. There are only two of us left, not enough to do you harm. You may go if you let us survive,” they repeated. “Mhmm,” River thought for a moment. “Maybe if you say please, we will leave you,” she told them as she helped Rory and Amy up. The Doctor used his Sonic and undid his bounds before standing up next to River.   
“Deal accepted,” the Silence said, and River, Amy, Rory and the Doctor left the ship. 

“Thank you for saving us River,” the Doctor told her as they dropped her off at her cell. “Well you’ve saved me enough times. I figure it’s my turn to return the favour,” she told him. The Doctor smiled and they shared a deep kiss. “Well I’ll be off again. I promise I’ll be more careful this time,” the Doctor told her. River grinned. “Famous last words, Doctor,” she said and they kissed again before the Doctor made his way to the Tardis with one last look at her over his shoulder.   
River sighed as the Tardis slowly vanished, leaving her in her cell once more. “Until the next time, Doctor,” she said with a smile as she went back to reading her book. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks so much if you left a kudos!


End file.
